Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for performing an operating system boot operation using a service location protocol and launching the operating system using a dynamic update of network boot order within a reboot.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One issue that relates to information handling systems occurs when performing operating system (OS) deployments. More specifically, when performing an OS deployment via a network mode of operation (e.g., using an Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI) or Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCOe) where the OS media is accessed via the iSCSI or FCOe Logical Unit Number (LUN)) it is important to be able to detect network settings. It is also important to initiate the OS deployment from the network location. When performing the OS deployment, the network stack (which includes Basic Input Output System (BIOS) and/or a Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI)) authenticates and changes the boot order within the information handling system to add the network devices at the next boot. When a change in BIOS boot order is performed, it is necessary for the information handling system reboot, likely losing all established authentication information. FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art, shows a flow chart of a boot mapping operation.